


First Date

by toesohnoes



Category: Lost
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being rescued, Charlie and Claire go on their first date together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/13788525654/they-walk-for-hours-through-the-town-side-by).

They walk for hours through the town, side by side, with the conversation never fading between them. Words are easy, even as the sun begins to dip below the horizon. Claire can’t feel her hands any more, even after she has shoved them deeply into her pockets for warmth. It doesn’t matter. Her fingertips are like icicles but it doesn’t matter, not for a second - she doesn’t think she’s ever felt this good in her entire life.

“I was kinda worried about tonight, you know,” she admits, looking down at the pavement so that she doesn’t have to look up at Charlie. They pause on the bridge and she turns around to face him. “I really thought it might be awkward or something. It’s the first time I’ve seen you since the island, so…”

His smile is exactly the same as it had been on that sun-soaked beach, and it gives her that exact same giddy warmth in her stomach. “Awkward? Around me? Nah, I’m the champion at defeating awkwardness. It’s a special skill of mine, actually.”

She giggles and then squints at him skeptically. “Really?”

“Really. It is physically impossible for any level of social awkwardness to stop me from talking. I’m a bloody superhero.”

Claire nods slowly, her heart speeding up in anxious glee as she steps forward. “I bet I could make you stop talking,” she says. Charlie swallows, his eyes wide and uncertain, but he doesn’t say a word as she leans in to kiss him again, the softest brush of her lips against his waiting mouth.

His stunned, delighted silence is the sound of her triumph.


End file.
